A primera vista
by mimichanMC
Summary: Nada en su playa podía sorprenderla después de tanto tiempo estando en ese mismo lugar, nada salvo la llegada de un extraño con una guitarra.


_Todos los personajes de "Steven Universe" pertenecen exclusivamente a Cartoon Network y a su creadora Rebecca Sugar, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _A Primera Vista_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme del entorno. He estado en este lugar por tanto tiempo que lo he visto transformarse de una inhóspita extensión de mar y rocas completamente inaccesible, motivo por el que la habíamos escogido en un principio, a esta playa inmensa y agradable que incluso los humanos han encontrado agradable de habitar.

Así que cuando este humano llegó a la playa había llamado de inmediato mi atención. Es un humano muy joven, no deben haber pasado más de 10 años desde que había sido sólo un niño.

Es bello. Una agradable piel tostada por el sol y un largo cabello negro. Los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy hermosos considerando que no tienen la opción de regenerarse, o aunque sea de decidir su apariencia más allá del color y la forma de su cabello, y han empezado a experimentar con ello hace realmente muy poco. Es bello también porque parece un pequeño animal inquieto y lleno de energía desbordante, como una hormiga obrera que parece nunca detenerse a tomar un descanso.

Afanosamente ha trabajado durante dos días. Ha sacado las rocas, palos y toda clase de basura que hubiera podido llevar la marea a la playa, se ha detenido en ocasiones para beber agua y comer ese extraño dulce con forma de felino relleno de helado.

Helado… aún quisiera saber por qué los humanos lo encuentran tan atractivo cuando hace calor y si es tan delicioso como sus expresiones de gozo reflejan siempre que los veo comiéndolo… ¡Por las estrellas! siempre me distraigo tan fácilmente.

Cuando finalmente la playa está limpia, empieza a sacar muchas sillas de su vehículo, y las acomoda en la arena, después una pequeña tarima y sigue una muy divertida pelea con un millón de cables eléctricos y cuando ha hecho todo este ritual, finalmente saca su precioso instrumento musical y empieza a practicar música.

Su música es hermosa…

Habiendo estado tanto tiempo en este planeta, nosotras, las últimas gemas de cristal, hemos tenido la oportunidad de viajar por muchos lugares diferentes, hemos escuchado toda clase de música que lo humanos han creado. Lo cierto es que los humanos, esta raza que cuando la vimos por primera vez, eran seres que apenas podían controlar el fuego, resultan increíbles haciendo esto. Los humanos y la música son uno cuando se trata de expresar sus emociones, la usan para todo: para la alegría, para la ira, para la guerra, para la espera. Los humanos tienen una relación tan cercana con la música que por lo menos en los últimos cien años no ha habido silencio que ellos no quisieran llenar de sonidos musicales.

Pero este pequeño humano, tan bello como es posible, usa su música para cantarle al universo. El suyo es un himno al cosmos, una plegaria de libertad a las estrellas, su voz y las notas de su guitarra me llenan el pecho al escucharlo cantar.

 _"_ _Esta vida en las estrellas es todo lo que alguna vez conocí, estrellas, y polvo de estrellas en el espacio infinito, es mi único hogar… pero en el momento que llegó al escenario miles de voces aclaman mi nombre, y en mi corazón sé que ha valido la pena todo el tiempo"_

¿Puede un humano entender cómo se sienten las gemas? Sé que para todas, la experiencia es diferente. Amatista no conoce nada más que este planeta. Puedo jurar que Garnet, Rubí o Zafiro no extrañan nuestra tierra natal, siempre habían sido dejadas de lado porque no tienen el completo control sobre sus poderes elementales, marginadas porque en los ejércitos un arma sin control no es útil…

Pero yo, yo había amado el planeta madre, había sido un lugar de infinita belleza, tanto o quizá incluso más que la tierra, pero la ambición y la codicia de los seres que lo habitan lo han ido matando poco a poco, extraño la tierra en la que he sido creada y he vivido tanto tiempo en paz antes de las guerras, y sé que Perla siente lo mismo. Las dos juntas nos hemos quedado muchas noches sentadas en lo alto del acantilado donde hemos construido nuestro nuevo hogar, mirando las estrellas, compartiendo agradables momentos de lo que había sido nuestro planeta madre. De hecho el único motivo por el que Perla aún está en la tierra es porque yo estoy aquí. Perla mira el cielo y en sus ojos se nota el hambre por recorrer el universo, por ver todo lo que infinito cosmos puede ofrecer. Pero he escogido a la tierra como mi hogar y yo misma soy el hogar de Perla, así que esconde sus anhelos y se queda a mi lado. El haber preservado este planeta con sus miles y millones de formas de vida vale la pena cada día y desearía que Perla sintiera lo mismo.

Y este, "Mr. Universe" es una prueba de cuánto en realidad vale la pena el sacrificio… aún sobre toda la muerte. La destrucción y la tristeza de una sola raza, no es lo bastante valioso comparado con las miles que ya estaban aquí cuando nosotras hemos llegado.

De todas las criaturas de este planeta los humanos son los que más curiosidad siempre me han causado, pero interferir en sus vidas, bien, sólo no es buena idea. La evolución de cada especie sólo es posible a base de continuos errores y golpes y aunque la mitad del tiempo parece que los humanos cada vez que dan un paso adelante dan dos más atrás, hay unos pocos que son como este.

Un humano muy joven y dulce, con una personalidad vivaz y apasionada con un intenso deseo por la vida, sin planes, sin rutinas, sin etiquetas, sólo esperando que la vida le de sorpresas tal y como dice su canción.

¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Su vida es tan pequeña, ninguno de ellos puede estar más de 150 años en este mundo y eso es tan poco. Pero quizá en ello radica justo su actitud, es tan poco, parece tan efímero que quizá es agradable sólo dejarse llevar, avanzar sin deriva "como un cometa".

Sé que no debería acercarme a él pero, quiero tanto hacerlo, por dentro siento que si no lo hago este día, quizá nunca más tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo, no necesito que Garnet me lo diga, sólo puedo sentirlo. ¿Sería tan malo? Sólo quiero acercarme a él y decirle que su música es maravillosa e inspiradora, sólo eso, daré la vuelta y no lo volveré a ver, eso no puede cambiar la vida de nadie ¿Verdad?

Miro atrás un momento, las demás gemas están cada una en su habitación haciendo sus cosas, no tienen siquiera que saber lo que voy a hacer.

El sonido de su guitarra llena la solitaria playa, está cantando mi canción favorita, casi puedo sentir mi gema más cálida vibrando con las notas musicales y la voz de Mr. Universe, mientras él se entrega completamente a sus emociones, tanto que es contagioso.

Cuando termina su canción no puedo detenerse a mí misma de aplaudir sinceramente emocionada. Y cuando dice a través de los parlantes que puedo acercarme a él y comprar su disco no puedo detenerme de hacerlo, aunque no tengo nada que poder intercambiar por uno de ellos.

— ¿Tren espacial al cosmos? – sostuve uno de sus discos en mis manos, una caratula divertida y con colores vibrantes. La idea es risible, conozco la tecnología casi arcaica de los trenes humanos, ¿Cómo va un aparato así viajar en la galaxia?

— ¡Yeah! – me responde sin dejar de cantar – un boleto de ida, estoy listo para viajar.

— Y ¿Cómo regresarás? – pregunto realmente curiosa, no conozco del todo la tecnología humana, quizá en realidad han encontrado la manera de lograr una proeza así.

— ¿Regresar? – pregunta.

— Regresar – insisto — a la tierra

— Nunca voy a volver – dice sumamente confiado.

— ¡Eso es horrible! – exclamo consternada, ¿Por qué irse si este es un lugar tan bello?, quizá el más bello que alguna vez he conocido además del planeta madre — este es tu hogar.

Del otro lado del pequeño estuche están los títulos de las canciones garabateados con una ortografía confusa y libre, podría jurar que él mismo los ha estampado: "Mi chica espacial", "Nuestro amor es como el espacio infinito" "Rápido, como una estrella fugaz" todas sus canciones hablan del espacio.

— ¿Lo quieres? – llama mi atención, estaba a punto de decirle que no tengo nada que pudiera darle a cambio cuando me interrumpe antes de empezar — Puedes tenerlo. Y viene con una playera gratis – me ofrece una diminuta prenda que parece hecha para una persona mucho más pequeña que yo — probablemente necesitarás una más grande, tengo una extra grande en mi camioneta, espera allí.

Se levanta de su silla y corre a su transporte; cuando abre las puertas más humanos salen de ella. Es tiempo de irme, no debería estar aquí para empezar, hablar con un sólo humano ya es interferir, pero con una multitud de tres, es demasiado, así que mirándolo por última vez me alejo de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo dejar de reír, su música es tan dulce, y tan divertida, Mr. Universe ha creado poemas para criaturas imposibles, mujeres que se bañan en la leche de la vía láctea, giran en los anillos de planetas tan lejanos como inhóspitos y desafían a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, de la velocidad o el espacio. Pero a medida que he escuchado el disco, una vez, dos y luego tres me di cuenta que todo es metafórico, no es que él realmente planea viajar al espacio o siquiera hubiese estado allí una vez, son los sueños jóvenes de un muchacho, nada más. Y al mismo tiempo sus letras son tan esperanzadoras, como todos los artistas sus letras hablan del fuerte espíritu combativo, persistente casi necio de quien las interpreta, el joven humano quiere comerse el mundo entero, puedo escuchar en su voz su personalidad dulce, y sensual…

¿Sensual?

El reproductor de música explota en una pequeña nube rosada dejando el disco caer al piso, por suerte sin romperse mientras me llevo las manos al pecho. Sí, mi cuarzo está cálido y vibrando como cuando lo veo de frente. Él puede emocionarme con sólo escuchar su voz. Nunca me había pasado esto antes, mucho menos con un humano. Amo a todas las criaturas que hay en el planeta, me preocupo por todo y siento alegría y felicidad estando con ellas, pero esta sensación de… extrañar… anhelar… es una locura.

Siento la particular sensación del portal principal siendo activado, seguro Garnet ha regresado de su expedición por fragmentos de gemas, será mejor estudiarlas un poco antes de encapsularlas permanentemente, con un poco de suerte ha encontrado fragmentos estables y habrá manera de ayudarlas.

Pero cuando salgo de mi habitación y espero ver a Garnet compartiendo con las demás gemas, las encuentro a todas con el joven y bello humano, elevándolo sobre sus cabezas mientras él protesta. El temor porque aún sin intención puedan lastimarlo de alguna manera pelea enseguida con mi alegría de volver a verlo.

— ¡Esperen! – Oh si, es él de nuevo, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Mr. Universe… ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si…

Por extraño que esto sea estoy tan feliz de verlo otra vez, él no debería estar aquí, sino lo hubiera notado, las chicas lo habrían podido arrojar por un risco, o al fondo del mar o algo peor, ellas no saben aún lo delicados y frágiles que pueden llegar a ser los humanos realmente. Tengo que buscar el modo de que se interesen en los seres vivos de este planeta tanto como lo hacen por la búsqueda de nuestras compañeras caídas.

Pronto él está dándome una prenda de vestir humana, nunca había tenido una, es suave y aparentemente cómoda y… se está yendo.

— Espero que las estrellas se alineen para que nos encontremos de nuevo.

— Estoy segura que lo harán.

Lo veo corriendo, a perseguir su destino y de pronto siento que es la última vez que lo veré a lo largo de su corta vida, pero eso está bien. Mis compañeras comparten risas a mí alrededor como siempre y eso… eso está bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Es… tan cómoda… y huele bien, no puedo describir qué tipo de olor tiene, como a… a… música.

¿Así huele la ropa de los humanos? ¿Así huelen los humanos? Algo parecido a sal de mar y ¿Pizza? El olor de la pizza en ocasiones viaja por toda la playa, es un olor que Amatista adora y estoy acostumbrada a él, huele también a azúcar y tinta fresca. Gracias a las ilusiones de mi habitación pronto estoy en la pequeña camioneta de Mr. Universe con él, los dos sentados en una colchoneta con cajas a todo nuestro alrededor, cintas, discos, instrumentos musicales, cables, una pizza caliente y una botella enorme de soda mientras él rasguea en su guitarra alguna tonada tranquila.

— ¿Cuál quieres escuchar Rose?

— No lo sé Mr. Universe – digo envolviendo mis brazos a mi alrededor, me asomo por la ventana trasera de la camioneta y veo la playa nocturna, oh, ojalá la habitación pueda resistir todo esto. -¿Cantarías de nuevo tu canción del cometa?

— Lo que tú quieras…

Oh esto está tan mal, pero se siente tan bien. Es tan increíblemente tierno verlo aquí delante de mí tocando su guitarra y cantando para mí sus canciones tan dulces.

 _—_ _¡Hey! ¿Estás allí? Puedo tocar para ti ahora. He compuesto cosas nuevas_

Siento mi piel erizarse cuando escucho su voz desde afuera de la habitación, ¿Qué hace aquí de nuevo? ¿No se suponía que él se había ido a perseguir sus sueños de libertad y canto? Las ilusiones a mi alrededor se desvanecen mientras toda mi concentración está ahora en la puerta de mi habitación, en lo que podía escuchar detrás de ella.

 _—_ _Esto es para ti, mujer misteriosa._

Oh no, no debí haberme acercado a él, no debí siquiera hablarle, temí que pasara algo como esto. Intervenir en su vida ha hecho que todo cambie, y no debía de ser así, él es tan joven y tiene tan poco tiempo que perder, ¿Cómo es que él mismo no lo entiende? Tengo que pedirle que se vaya, que recorra el mundo, y sea feliz. Aunque por dentro estoy deseando pedirle lo contrario, pero ¡es una locura! Apenas lo conozco, apenas he cruzado palabra con él, pero de todos modos tengo curiosidad, siento hambre por saber cómo sería pasar tiempo con él.

 _"_ _¿Crees en el destino? Cierra los ojos y déjamelo a mí. ¿Crees en la fantasía? Las mías se cumplen cuando estoy contigo."_

Pero es sólo un humano ¿Qué podemos tener en común? ¿De qué podemos hablar que pueda de algún modo conectarnos? Él es demasiado joven para entender siquiera todo lo que he vivido: el destierro, la guerra, la soledad de las únicas gemas de cristal sobrevivientes. Él es lo bastante joven para siquiera entender las guerras de su propia raza.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces aquí en el mundo real? ¿Qué haces aquí, tan cerca que te puedo tocar?"_

Pero podemos hablar de música, él seguro puede entender la forma en la que ésta resuena y hace vibrar las gemas y lo felices que estas pulsaciones las hacen. Puedo finalmente explorar este mundo que he salvado pero que no conozco, de la forma en la que siempre he querido, quizá con él podría explorar aspectos que siempre me han intrigado, como la comida, los deportes, las artes, las ciencias humanas y…

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho a mí?_

No, no ¡no! Son sueños necios y egoístas, él tiene una vida, tiene que vivirla, ¿Por qué querría perder su tiempo conmigo?

Abro la puerta con decisión que siento enseguida flaquear al verlo allí frente a mí sobre sus rodillas, con su guitarra entre sus manos, mirándome como sólo se mira a las personas que has deseado tanto ver que duele.

— Estas usando mí… camiseta.

— Vete por favor – digo antes de arrepentirme.

— Perdón, te estoy mol…

— Eres terriblemente adorable, y en verdad desearía… — cómo englobar todo lo que deseo, no puedo — tocar contigo, pero tu vida es corta y tienes sueños y no dejaré que te des por vencido de todo aquello que quieres.

— Bueno, ese es un problema. ¡Tú eres todo lo que quiero!

¡Oh por las estrellas! Él es en verdad tan, tan verdaderamente adorable allí mirándome con decisión. No sé cómo contradecirlo, no quiero contradecirlo. Lo mejor que sé hacer es rendirme a su contagiosa alegría y sonreír divertida, para después carcajearme y sentarme a su lado, pronto él está riendo conmigo.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Greg.

— Yo soy Rose – dije aún con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento las demás chicas salen adonde estamos y pronto están pidiéndole cantar algo para ellas, Greg parece encantado de hacerlo.

Sólo un poco. Por un corto periodo de tiempo, pasaré tanto tiempo como sea posible a su lado para aprender de la vida humana, sólo un año o dos y después quizá él sea quien se aburra de mí y se marchará a cumplir nuevos sueños y metas… sólo tres o cuatro años para descubrir todo lo que pueda mostrarme.

No será tan malo ¿verdad? No pediré demasiado de su vida… sólo un poco.

 ** _Fin_**

 _25 de agosto 2015_

 _1:06 am_

 _Beta: HanaHimeFC_

 _ **Nota de autora** : Que puedo decir este tiene que ser mi capitulo favorito y no sé de donde nació la idea solo sé que me encanta Rose y adore estar en sus zapatos… si es que ella usara alguno._

 _Dedico este fic especialmente a mi gran amiga **Hana Pecina** HanaHimeFC que adora la serie aún más que yo y fue quien me la recomendó y sufre y ríe y llora viéndola conmigo, estamos impacientes por que llegue septiembre, mil gracias además por toda tu ayuda con los tiempos y la primera persona, si el fic se ve tan chulo es en gran parte gracias a ella._

 _Volveré… no lo sé pero eso espero, por ahora me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado la pequeña historia._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_

 ** _¿Me dejas un review antes de irte?_**

 ** _Gracias._**


End file.
